


Дерево о едином листе

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: хоррор<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Предупреждения: графическое описание смертной казни, суицид, употребление запрещённых веществ <br/>Краткое содержание: Некоторые вещи лучше не трогать, пока они не тронули вас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерево о едином листе

Отцы-иезуиты в колледже научили меня всякую историю начинать с начала, доводить до кульминации, а потом плавно соскальзывать к финалу, и во всяком своём рассказе я исправно придерживался этого правила. Но порой мне хочется начать с середины, с той самой кульминации, не размениваясь на прелюдии, чтобы читатель оказался в гуще событий и лишь из дальнейшего их развития догадался, что им предшествовало, а если и не догадается — невелика потеря. Ведь в жизни так и происходит — мы рождаемся и оказываемся посреди незнакомого мира и незнакомых людей, и немало времени нам требуется лишь для того, чтобы хоть приблизительно определиться, кто мы есть и куда угодили. 

Может быть, я так и поступлю. Пусть читатель окажется в двуколке, которая тащится по ухабистой дороге под пасмурным небом. Стоит ранняя осень; мы с Холмсом собрались навестить преподобного Хэнлона, викария деревни Монк-Греттон в Глостершире. Точнее, навестить его вознамерился Холмс. 

Этот визит не был связан с расследованием преступления — Холмс и викарий всего лишь должны были обсудить подлинность какого-то старинного документа, обнаруженного преподобным в церковных архивах. Меня всё это не слишком интересовало, но мне так наскучило сидеть в Лондоне, что я охотно принял предложение Холмса составить ему компанию в поездке. 

От станции до деревни было не больше тридцати миль, но пейзаж в свете пасмурного дня казался таким монотонным, что мне показалось: мы завязли во времени, будто мухи в смоле, и никогда не выберемся — так и будем катиться в старом шарабане среди сжатых полей и мокрых лугов, мимо холма, на котором торчит столб с перекладиной, и деревня вечно будет маячить в тумане недостижимым, унылым миражом.

Холмс нахохлился, не желая вступать в беседу. От скуки я уставился на столб, который был виден со всех точек дороги, огибавшей холм, и вокруг которого наша повозка крутилась, как карусельная лошадка. Стоял он там один-одинёшенек, рядом — ни единой постройки, и я не видел ему никакого полезного применения.

— Что это? — спросил я возницу. 

— Дерево о едином листе, — ответил он с мрачной ухмылкой. 

— Что? — переспросил я.

— Виселица, — пробормотал Холмс, не выходя из своего транса. 

— Хорошо, вишь, сработана, — сказал возница. — Уж лет сто как стоит, не падает. 

Я ещё раз взглянул на столб — свидетельство былой жестокости, отвратительное и вместе с тем дающее надежду на то, что в будущем человечество окончательно избавится от пережитков варварства, и нравы нашей эпохи, которую мы мним просвещённой, будут казаться нашим потомкам такими же суровыми, какими мне представляются нравы наших дедов. К счастью, дорога наконец повернула и пошла по берегу узкого и длинного озера. Вскоре мы въехали в деревню. Прямая улица, вдоль которой стояли неказистые дома, упиралась в церковь. 

Гостиница, где мы собирались остановиться, знавала лучшие времена. Должно быть, когда-то движение на дороге, ведущей через Монк-Греттон, было оживлённым, и постояльцев хватало, но затем железная дорога, проложенная неподалёку, убила деревню. 

На вывеске был изображён пышный кочан капусты, почему-то красного цвета, который сжимал в лапах пудель с уродливой головой и необычайно длинным и извилистым хвостом. Несообразности рисунка объяснились, когда я прочёл название: «Роза и лев». 

— Милая гостиница, не правда ли? — сказал Холмс.

— В самом деле, — согласился я. — Рад, что вы вышли из анабиоза. 

Холмс тихо фыркнул.

От порыва ветра пелерина его охотничьей накидки поднялась, и вся сцена на миг обрела оттенок нереальности: здание гостиницы, двуколка, фигура Холмса, старый вяз во дворе — всё выглядело плоским, двухмерным, как рисунок тушью. 

Я тряхнул головой и, взяв свой саквояж, вышел из экипажа. 

В холле нас встретила миссис Стоддард, хозяйка гостиницы — крепкая краснощёкая женщина лет сорока, с решительным взглядом маленьких серых глаз, одетая скромно, но по моде. Пока мы расписывались в книге для постояльцев, появился и хозяин. Он немного походил на Эдгара Аллана По: такой же выпуклый лоб, тёмные усики и большие глаза, имевшие меланхолическое, беспокойное выражение. 

Оба они выглядели не на месте в этой деревне, да и обстановка гостиницы, хотя и не вполне новая, казалась более подходящей для пансиона в каком-нибудь большом городе. 

После того, как мы отведали наспех приготовленный, но сносный ужин, хозяин проводил нас с Холмсом в предназначенные нам номера. 

Свою комнату я счёл весьма приемлемой — в ней было чисто, мебель хорошо навощена, а в камине ярко горел огонь. Стены были оклеены обоями в бордовую полоску, мрачность которых немого смягчал причудливый орнамент из золотистых цветов. 

Открыв окно, я жадно вдохнул влажный воздух. Ломота в висках сразу прошла, и ощущение, словно мне давят изнутри на глаза, почти исчезло. Я немного постоял у окна, глядя на двор, единственной примечательной деталью которого был старый вяз (вывеску с этого места не было видно), потом подошёл к туалетному столику и, взяв фляжку с бренди, налил немного в стакан. Раму я уже опустил, но, несмотря на разожжённый камин, в комнате было холодно, и я решил, что глоток бренди перед сном мне не помешает. 

Поставив стакан, я поднял голову и в зеркале увидел человека, стоявшего за моей спиной. Вздрогнув, я развернулся. 

В комнате никого не было. 

Моё видение не показалось мне бесплотным: это был обычный человек, высокий и тощий, с унылым лицом, в тёмной одежде. Однако, без сомнения, это была галлюцинация, вызванная утомительным днём и, возможно, отложенным действием опийной настойки, которую я принимал неделю назад, чтобы избавиться от обострившейся боли в раненой ноге. 

Я снова взглянул в зеркало, на этот раз с некоторой опаской, и не увидел ничего, кроме собственного отражения. Выглядел я неважно: цвет лица желтоватый, глаза красные. Глотнув ещё бренди, я разделся и нырнул в согретую грелкой постель. Уснул я сразу же, однако сны мои были тяжёлыми и беспокойными. Забыться по-настоящему мне удалось лишь под утро, поэтому встал я поздно.

Мы с Холмсом были единственными постояльцами, и хозяйка безропотно согласилась подать завтрак позже положенного времени. Холмс опередил меня всего на несколько минут. Когда я присоединился к нему за столом, он пролистывал газету, рассеянно разламывая тост на кусочки. Не знаю, что за документы ему предстояло изучать, но предстоящее занятие, по-видимому, полностью заняло его мысли. Серые глаза Холмса глядели мрачно и отстраненно, а губы были плотно сжаты, как будто его что-то расстроило. 

В ответ на приветствие Холмс кивнул и пристально на меня уставился. Как правило, это означало, что он меня в упор не видит, поглощённый разворачивающимися перед его внутренним взором картинами иных событий, восстановленных им по клочку бумаги, кусочку кости и отпечатку ноги в мокрой глине. Бог знает, что он видел сейчас. Я не стал его расспрашивать. 

После завтрака миссис Стоддард объяснила нам, как пройти к дому викария. Холмс предложил мне присоединиться к исследованиям, но я отказался: день выдался таким погожим, что я не смог побороть искушения насладиться нежданной милостью природы, пока Холмс и его приятель дышат бумажной пылью над сомнительными документами. 

Обычно моя рана не позволяет совершать длительные прогулки, тем не менее в тот день я чувствовал себя хорошо и решил, что вполне в состоянии пройтись по берегу озера. Покинув пределы деревни (на это мне не потребовалось много времени), я зашагал по дороге, такой пустынной, словно я угодил в какой-то заповедный мир, куда людям путь заказан. 

Озеро было невелико и не особенно красиво, но лес в своём осеннем уборе радостно и нарядно сиял неярким золотом, и я сам не заметил, как дошагал до подножия холма. 

Остов старой виселицы в лучах полуденного солнца выглядел скорее печальным, чем угрожающим, и мне вдруг захотелось подняться и взглянуть на неё поближе. Разумеется, осуществив своё намерение, я не увидел ничего выдающегося — лишь потемневший от времени столб, не более зловещий, чем если бы он служил опорой для телеграфных проводов. 

Тишина на холме стояла удивительная. Деревня с церковью выглядела очаровательной, как на наивных акварелях юных барышень. Я сел на сухую мёртвую траву напротив столба и закурил, лениво следя взглядом за облаками, плывущими в небе, и наслаждаясь теплом, возможно, последним в этом году. 

Не знаю, сколько времени я так просидел. К действительности меня вернуло воронье карканье. На перекладине столба сидела большая чёрная птица. В её взгляде мне почудилось неодобрение, и я воспринял это как знак, что мне пора уходить.

В клюве у ворона что-то было. Я задрал голову, всматриваясь. Птица держала толстую верёвку, словно намереваясь закрепить её на перекладине. Пожав плечами, я пошёл прочь. 

Шагая по дороге, я размышлял о разных вещах, но погрузился в мысли не настолько глубоко, чтобы не замечать ничего вокруг. Один раз мне пришлось посторониться, чтобы пропустить телегу, нагруженную сеном, немного спустя я встретил двух мальчиков с удочками. Больше людей я не видел, что подтвердило моё первоначальное впечатление о Монк-Греттон как о вымирающем селении. 

Я уже подходил к деревне, когда мне показалось, что следом за мной кто-то идёт. Оглянувшись, я увидел тень, мелькнувшую за кустами, и повернулся, пытаясь проследить за движением. Я не был уверен, что замеченный мною силуэт был человеческим. Это могла быть собака. Скорее всего, так и было. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из местных жителей стал бы прятаться за кустами, наблюдая за случайным прохожим.

Пока я гулял, подошло время обеда. Я поднялся в номер, привёл себя в порядок и спустился вниз. Холмс уже вернулся, я нашёл его в гостиной, где он оживлённо беседовал со своим приятелем-викарием, оказавшимся намного моложе, чем я думал. Холмс представил мне его как своего однокашника. Раньше он мне этого не говорил. Я не мог понять причины такой скрытности, но она была мне неприятна. 

После обеда, который оказался скорее сытным, нежели изысканным, мы перешли в гостиную. Хозяйка зажгла керосиновые лампы, и мы с Холмсом устроились перед камином. Викарий выбрал себе место подальше от огня. Моё кресло пахло плесенью, а кресло Холмса — табаком. Вокруг него всё начинало пахнуть табаком. 

Чуть позже к нам присоединился мистер Стоддард. Он уселся в самом тёмном углу и разложил на коленях вчерашнюю газету, делая вид, что читает. 

Холмс и викарий завели разговор о «Поэтике» Аристотеля и Коаленовском трактате. Я вполуха слушал их разговор, лениво разглядывая развешанные по стенам чучела уток и рыб, засиженные мухами гравюры и плохой пейзаж над камином. Сам я почти всё время молчал. Беспокойная ночь и длительная прогулка нагнали на меня сонливость, и у меня начался тик. Время от времени я прижимал левое веко пальцем и чувствовал, как оно дёргается, словно умирающая муха. Я прижал правое веко, чтобы убедиться, что с ним ничего такого не происходит, поймал взгляд викария, смутился и сделал вид, что у меня просто зачесался глаз. 

— Ваш подход к литературе, Холмс, чересчур рационален, — сказал викарий, отводя взгляд.

— Когда автор вкладывает в повествование много чувств, в нём остаётся мало мыслей, — отозвался Холмс. — Мой друг Уотсон часто жалуется, что я отношусь к его рассказам слишком придирчиво, но в действительности я достаточно высоко их ценю, не в последнюю очередь за то, что он придерживается аристотелевых единств и избегает фантастического. 

Викарий задумчиво кивнул и сделал глоток из бокала. 

— Значит, вы не верите в фантастическое и в призраков в том числе? — неожиданно для всех подал голос Стоддард, до того не проявлявший себя ни единым звуком. 

— Я недостаточно искушён в этих вопросах, — отозвался Холмс. Он часто бывал резок и нетерпелив, но, как правило, лишь по отношению к людям, способным за себя постоять. Обижать робкого мистера Стоддарда ему явно не хотелось. — Сверхъестественное меня раздражает настолько, что я не могу успокоиться, пока не найду объяснение материального свойства. До сих пор не было случая, чтобы мне это не удалось. 

— Однако ведь всё случается впервые, — промолвил Стоддард. Его лицо скрывала тень, но даже так было заметно, что он покраснел от смущения. — Может быть, то, что мы называем фантастическим, является частью нашего мира, но люди просто не хотят его видеть — настолько оно неприятно. И лишь когда оно непосредственно затрагивает их самих, содрогаются и вскрикивают от ужаса. Но и тогда их друзья и близкие не хотят ничего замечать, и человеку остаётся в одиночестве осмысливать этот чуждый, страшный опыт. 

— Что вас побуждает изъясняться столь загадочно, мистер Стоддард? — спросил викарий. — Неужели вы видели призрака?

Языки пламени вились вокруг кусков угля, отливая алым и голубым, а наши тени, следуя за вспышками огня, то уменьшались, то принимали гигантские размеры.

— Прежде чем ответить, я расскажу вам одну историю, — сказал Стоддард. — Разумеется, если вы захотите её услышать.

— Отчего бы и нет? — отозвался Холмс лениво.

Викарий поощрительным возгласом выразил своё согласие выслушать рассказ, я тоже кивнул.

— Когда-то Монк-Греттон был большим, оживлённым селением, — начал Стоддард. — Народу здесь жило изрядно, куда больше, чем сейчас, много было и приезжих, потому что в деревне раз в год проводилась большая ярмарка, и, как водится в таких местах, довольно было и кабаков, и девок.

Стоддард оглянулся, желая убедиться, что не оскорбил грубым словом слуха своей жены, но миссис Стоддард в гостиной не было, и он свободно продолжал:

— А раз были и кабаки, и распутные женщины, и всякий товар, и деньги, случались и ссоры, и драки, и кражи, и убийства. Понадобился и палач. Наверное, их было несколько, но запомнили только одного — последнего. 

Стоддард помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Звали его Батчер, и это имя подходило ему как нельзя лучше, потому что в своей висельной профессии он находил не только источник прибыли, но и удовольствие. Любил он повесить осуждённого так, чтобы тот помучился подольше, и, хотя в те времена казни были одним из любимых развлечений толпы, выходки Батчера приводили в ужас даже его немилосердных сограждан, и палача погнали бы с должности, если бы нашёлся хоть один желающий на его место. Детей у Батчера не было, а вот жена была: палач взял за себя красавицу-сироту, без приданого и без единого заступника, бил её смертным боем, держал в чёрном теле и ревновал даже к дряхлым старикам, даром что от такой жизни её красота скоро поблекла. Был у него и ещё один домочадец — ручной ворон. Палач называл его Черныш. Люди шептались, что это вовсе не ворон, а демон, такой он был умный и злобный. Батчер похвалялся своим жутким питомцем, но никогда его не кормил, заявляя, что и так для него старается — и всякому было ясно, что кормится ворон с трупов. Жена палача, однако, привязалась к умной птице — единственному своему компаньону, подкармливала ворона остатками с кухни и порой даже осмеливалась провести рукой по глянцевым чёрным перьям.   
Какое-то время спустя то ли людей в Монк-Греттон стало поменьше, то ли люди стали потише, но власти решили больше не устраивать здесь казней, а Батчера отправили в отставку. Отныне злоба палача больше не могла найти законного выхода и, не растрачиваемая, копилась в его чёрной душе. Разве мог такой человек найти прибежище в молитве или мирных занятиях? Нет, его единственным утешением стала бутылка. Чем больше он пил, тем сильнее мрачнел. Под конец ему стало мерещиться, что все вокруг замыслили против него неладное. Особенно чёрные подозрения он питал в адрес жены, чувствуя, должно быть, насколько виноват перед этим несчастным созданием — как сказал один мудрец, больше всего мы ненавидим тех, кого сильнее всего обидели. Поначалу он обвинял бедную женщину в супружеской неверности, а затем, окончательно лишённый разума демоном алкоголя, вообразил, будто жена намеревается его убить. Возможно, если бы миссис Батчер попросила о помощи, её бы спасли, но она так привыкла ко всеобщему равнодушию, что лишь молилась и надеялась на лучшее. Молитвы ей не помогли: в один из самых чёрных своих вечеров Батчер схватил жену за горло и выдавил бы из неё жизнь до последней капли, если бы не внезапное вмешательство.  
У ворона оказалось больше милосердия, чем у того подобия человека, которым был Батчер. Черныш набросился на хозяина, бил его крыльями и клевал, пытаясь спасти свою подругу. Увы, вмешательство не принесло пользы ни миссис Батчер, ни самому Чернышу.   
— А, вот ты как! — закричал палач. — Ну вот что, ни один человек со мною ещё не совладал, и не какому-то комку перьев мне указывать, как поступать с собственной женой!   
С этими словами он схватил Черныша и свернул ему шею.   
В ту же ночь жена палача пропала. Батчер всем говорил, что она убежала, но все в деревне знали, что эта робкая запуганная женщина никогда бы не отважилась на подобный поступок, однако доказательств случившегося преступления не было, и тела её так и не нашли. А трупик Черныша Батчер повесил на виселице, привязав его за лапки.   
С тех пор он потерял сон и покой. Денно и нощно он бродил под виселицей, пьяный в стельку. Люди его боялись, и причиной тому был не один только его нрав и дурная репутация, но и старое ружьё, которое он носил за плечами.   
Так было и в ту ночь, в последнюю ночь его проклятой жизни.   
Стояла осень, холодно и бесприютно было на холме, ветер бился о столб — так висельник колотит пятками в агонии. Собиралась гроза. Ни одна живая тварь не захотела бы по доброй воле остаться в ту ночь без крова — ни одна и не осталась. Даже совы попрятались в дуплах, а мыши — в норах, только отставной палач бродил под виселицей, пьяней вина и злее чёрта.   
Напевая какую-то песню без слов, Батчер трепал деревянный столб рукой, как наездник треплет коня, когда-то верно ему послужившего.  
— Мы ещё себя покажем, — бормотал палач себе под нос. — Уж мы себя покажем! Эта шлюха, бесовское отродье, что думала меня извести, гниёт в земле. Вырою-ка я её из-под куста, пусть поболтается на перекладине!   
Внезапно карканье разорвало тишину.   
Батчер вскинул голову и увидел, что мёртвый ворон, трупик которого мотался на ветру, открыл глаза.   
— Ах, поганая тварь! — завопил Батчер. — Петли тебе мало, так я разнесу тебя в клочья!   
Он прицелился в ворона, но птица, ловко перевернувшись, вдруг избавилась от своих пут и, слетев вниз, уселась на плечо палача, как сидела в прежние дни. Батчер попытался стряхнуть её, однако ворон так вцепился когтями в его плоть, что разорвал её, достав до самой кости. Палач завопил от боли и ужаса, потому что Черныш был мёртв, мёртв уже много дней — его перья осыпались с гниющей плоти, а в глазницах копошились черви. Батчер хотел броситься бежать и не смог: его тело оцепенело, а ноги приросли к земле.   
— Слушай меня, хозяин, — промолвил Черныш, — вот тебе моё слово: нынешняя ночь станет для тебя последней, но не найдёшь ты покоя ни своему телу, ни своей душе. Вечно будешь бродить по этому холму и звать себе жертву, и будешь терпеть адские муки, пока не найдёшь лист для этого дерева. А как найдёшь, всё начнётся сызнова. И будет твоя мука длиться вечно!   
Тут Батчер увидел, как верёвка, перекинутая через перекладину, всё растёт да растёт, и вот она стала такой длинной, что коснулась травы и поползла к нему, точно змея. Оцепеневший и беспомощный, палач глядел, как верёвка подползает к нему и поднимается вверх по его телу, пока петля не обвилась вокруг шеи, а Черныш повторял пророчество снова и снова. Рывок сотряс тело Батчера; его поволокло по траве, минута — и вот он уже повис в петле, суча ногами и хватаясь руками за верёвку. Черныш взлетел и уселся над бывшим хозяином, наблюдая его муки, и агония Батчера длилась до самого рассвета.   
Когда наступил день, жители деревни увидели, что на виселице болтается труп палача, а стая воронов объедает его. Ужасные чёрные птицы облепили его так густо, что тела почти не было видно. Некоторые из жителей деревни приблизились к ним, имея намерение отогнать воронов и снять тело, чтобы похоронить его, но при всякой попытке приблизиться птицы поднимали грозный грай и бросались на людей, целясь клювами в лица, так что даже самые смелые отступились. К ночи от палача остался один скелет, и даже кости его вороны разнесли и разбросали по всей округе, и невозможно было собрать их и похоронить.   
Вот его-то призрак и бродит на холме, господа, и горе тому, кто повстречается с ним ночью. Я верю в это так же верно, как в то, что за осенью следует зима. 

— Я слышал эту легенду, — сказал викарий, — но не в столь красочном изложении. По правде говоря, в устах моей няньки она звучала куда более скромно. К тому же, мистер Стоддард, вы и сами знаете, что этот ужасный призрак никому ничего дурного не сделал, по крайней мере на моей памяти. 

— Такие случаи были, — возразил Стоддард. Его голос немного дрожал, и я подумал, что он выпил лишнего. — Разве вы не помните, как три года назад под виселицей нашли задохнувшимся одного фермера? 

— Если вы об Абрахаме Черни, так я его прекрасно помню. Его вовсе не вздёрнули, — возразил викарий. — Старик страдал грудной жабой, любил выпить лишнего и отличался беспокойным нравом. Не знаю, зачем ему вздумалось забраться на холм, в его состоянии и вокруг дома-то следовало прогуливаться с осторожностью. Неудивительно, что сердце не выдержало.

— Были и другие жертвы.

— Это было так давно, что мы не знаем в точности, что послужило причиной смерти. Люди умирают, мистер Стоддард, и не всегда в собственной постели. Палач Батчер не слишком усердствует с осуществлением проклятия. Похоже, он довольно ленивый парень, так что на вашем месте я бы не беспокоился, — добавил викарий добродушно. 

— Наверное, вы правы. — Глубокие морщины на переносице мистера Стоддарда несколько разгладились, лихорадочный блеск в глазах погас. — Это просто легенда. Хотя не однажды я видел, как кто-то бродит под виселицей. Кто это и что он там делает? Пастухи туда не поднимаются. Вот и сегодня я видел, как кто-то расхаживает вокруг столба… 

— Боюсь, вы видели меня, — сказал я, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за то, что своим праздным любопытством так растревожил этого нервного человека. — Я прогуливался и решил взглянуть на старую виселицу поближе. 

— Видите, это был всего лишь доктор Уотсон, — сказал викарий с улыбкой. — Вы ведь не заметили ничего странного, доктор?

В моей памяти промелькнул образ огромной чёрной птицы с верёвкой в клюве — странное виденье, навеянное, не иначе, рассказом Стоддарда. Вряд ли я мог видеть такое наяву. 

— Нет, — сказал я, — ничего странного. Кстати, с холма открывается превосходный вид на окрестности, наверное, он-то и привлекает туда прогуливающихся. 

— Вот уж странное место для прогулок, — проговорил Стоддард тихо, но видно было, что его нервозность рассеялась. — Простите, что рассказал вам эту историю. Не слишком приятная тема для беседы.

— Напротив, — возразил Холмс, попыхивая трубкой. — Есть в этих народных преданиях что-то очаровательное, наверное, благодаря тому, что правды в них немного. Возьмём, к примеру, эту историю со святой Блидой и часовней в Мартаме… 

Они с Хэнлоном принялись обсуждать подробности жизни каких-то местных святых, о которых я, признаться, доселе не слышал. Холмса, совершенно не религиозного, агиографические тонкости интересовали только как прелюдия к делам о мошенничествах с мощами, почти столь же древним, как сами святые. Я послушал немного и решил, что лучше отправиться спать. Стоддард покинул гостиную ещё раньше. 

Сумерки уже сгустились, от утренней хорошей погоды не осталось и следа: тучи застлали небосвод белёсой пеленой, бескрайней и холодной, как снега в русских степях. 

«Гу-у-у, гу-у-у!» — выл ветер в дымоходе. 

«Ш-ш-ух-х-х, ш-ш-ух-х-х», — стонали ветви вяза.

Кажется, не может быть ничего мрачнее Лондона в осенние непогожие дни, однако жизнь в этой деревушке, должно быть, так невыносимо уныла, что поневоле предпочтёшь мрачнейший лондонский сплин. Бедный Стоддард уцепился за деревенскую побасенку и расцветил её убогую фабулу мощью своего воображения, предпочитая содрогаться от ужаса, чем умирать от скуки. 

Я подумал, что рассказ о палаче мог бы найти издателя, если бы Стоддард решил записать его. Не посоветовать ли ему запечатлеть свои фантазии на бумаге? Обдумав эту мысль, я не без сожаления отказался от неё. Было бы в высшей степени неприлично навязываться с непрошеными советами почти незнакомому человеку. 

Обилие плотных деревенских блюд пробудило во мне жажду. Я выпил стакан воды, добавив в него каплю успокоительной настойки, которую прихватил с собой на всякий случай. Не то чтобы она была мне нужна, но ведь нельзя предугадать, когда понадобится то или иное средство. 

В коридоре раздавались шаги. Кто-то ходил — взад-вперёд, взад-вперёд. Сначала я подумал, что это служанка, но поступь была слишком тяжёлой. Так мог ходить только мужчина. 

Холмс? Вряд ли. Он не стал бы разгуливать по коридору — скорее, зашёл бы ко мне. Да, он бы ко мне зашёл, если бы не был так увлечён разговором с викарием. Разве не удивительно, что Холмс столько лет не вспоминал про этого Хэнлона, а теперь не может с ним расстаться? Ещё более удивительно, что ему потребовалась моя компания. Кажется, за всё время этой поездки мы и часа вместе не провели.

Шаги не утихали. 

Я подумал было, что это кто-то из прислуги, но когда он прошёл мимо моей двери в четвёртый раз, я не выдержал и выглянул в коридор. Настенные светильники были зажжены, в их свете я отчётливо видел стены, обитые панелями, зелёную ковровую дорожку с пёстрой каймой — и никого, кто мог бы производить этот странный шум. 

Я вернулся к себе. Шагов больше не было слышно. Я улёгся в постель с книгой и всё невольно прислушивался, испытывая болезненное раздражение от глухой, неестественной тишины, воцарившейся в гостинице. 

Стоило закрыть глаза, как перед моим внутренним взором понеслись видения: лес гигантских гранитных колонн, смыкавшихся под колоссальным сводом, цветные лучи стрельчатых арок, в которых резвились странные существа, сотканные из света и тени. Иные из них были красивы, иные — отвратительны. Я спал, наблюдая за их забавными ужимками, и знал, что сплю. 

Проснулся я без видимой причины. В комнате было темно — до рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов. Ночной столик и лампа на нём отбрасывали причудливую тень, похожую на кабана с мохнатым рылом: он подбирался к моему изголовью, чтобы съесть мои сны. Я отдал бы их все до единого и оставил себе только явь. Наяву у меня был Холмс, а сны мои переполняло одиночество.

Поднявшись с постели, я оделся. Вывеска раскачивалась на ветру со зловещим скрипом. Надвигалась гроза. Вяз во дворе зашелестел, когда я прошёл мимо, словно произнёс предостережение, но я не слушал его: неодолимая потребность гнала меня вперёд, к холму, на котором росло дерево о едином листе. 

На дороге не было никого, абсолютно никого. Вокруг царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь смутными звуками леса: скрипом деревьев, движением воздуха; едва слышно всхлипывала вода. Опавшие листья тихо скользили через дорогу, от леса к озеру, будто стаи бурых леммингов, влекомых к воде безумным стремлением к самоуничтожению. Несколько капель дождя упало на мою щёку, ветер зашелестел кронами деревьев и снова стих, глухо пророкотал гром.

Я поднялся на холм. Ночью здесь всё выглядело иначе: заросли дрока стали как будто гуще и выше. Кусты и столб на холме обрели химерические, непривычные очертания. На перекладине теперь висела верёвка. Чем ближе я подходил, тем отчётливее видел, что верёвка эта свита в петлю и угрожающе качается под порывами ветра. 

Ощущение опасности, которое я испытал во дворе гостиницы, появилось вновь. Я остановился, укрывшись в кустах дрока и размышляя, что делать дальше. Точнее даже, моё состояние нельзя было назвать размышлением: мысли вяло копошились, точно мухи, пытающиеся выбраться из чашки с патокой. 

Новый порыв ветра пронёсся, пригибая траву и ероша ветки кустарника. Вспыхнула молния, и на земле обрисовалась длинная тень виселицы, дотянувшаяся до моих ног. Громовой раскат заставил меня поднять голову к небу. Когда я вновь опустил глаза, то увидел, что под виселицей расхаживает человек. 

Шея у него была перекошена, голова свисала на одну сторону, и двигался он странно, загребая ногами. Одет незнакомец был по моде начала века — в сюртук и короткие панталоны, слишком длинные волосы неопрятно свисали на плечи. Я глядел на этого чудака во все глаза и вдруг понял, что знаю его — это был тот самый человек, которого я видел в зеркале. 

Вот загадка и разрешилась.

Скорее всего, он приходился родственником Стоддарду — я заметил фамильное сходство — и был несколько не в своём уме. Видимо, он зашёл в мою комнату случайно, увидел, что она занята и тут же вышел. Мне тогда показалось, что я обернулся сразу же… вероятно, я задумался. Я стал замечать за собой, что, задумавшись, словно выпадаю из времени. 

Человек в сюртуке обошёл вокруг виселицы, похлопывая по столбу — так извозчик похлопывает по крупу лошадь. Я собирался окликнуть его, но передумал, опасаясь его испугать, ведь он не мог видеть меня из-за кустов. Я решил, что выйду чуть позже и провожу его в «Розу и льва». Впрочем, в моих услугах, кажется, не было необходимости — кто-то поднимался по холму. Внезапно я ощутил страх: на звук шагов накладывался другой, похожий на постукиванье деревяшек. 

Из темноты выдвинулась громоздкая, бесформенная тень, очертания которой не могли принадлежать ни человеку, ни животному. Прежде, чем я успел что-то предпринять, вспышка молнии осветила загадочное создание. 

Это был всего-навсего Стоддард, который вёл лошадь под уздцы. Скорее всего, он пришёл за сумасшедшим, намереваясь увести его домой. 

Оглянувшись, я понял, в каком странном положении очутился: ночью, под грозовыми тучами, в которых мелькали молнии и которые готовы были пролиться дождём, в компании слабоумного, под сенью старой виселицы. Зачем я вообще сюда поднялся? 

Я попятился и зажёг фонарь, прикрывая ладонью спичку от поднявшегося ветра. Виселица поскрипывала под его резкими порывами. Я слышал тихие, неприятные шлепки, когда верёвка ударялась о столб. Лошадь переступала с ноги на ногу, тихо всхрапывая — её пугала гроза.

Стоддард и тот второй человек вполголоса переговаривались между собой. Я решил не показываться им на глаза, а то они бог весть что обо мне подумают. 

Управившись с фонарём, я повернулся к виселице спиной, готовясь спускаться, как вдруг раздался ужасный крик. Я обернулся. 

Три фигуры выделялись на фоне грозового, разрываемого молниями неба, чёткие, как силуэты, вырезанные из чёрной бумаги: лошадь под виселицей, на ней — человек, балансирующий, стоя на седле — Стоддард. Верёвка, перекинутая через перекладину, натянулась. Петля была наброшена на шею Стоддарда, а второй конец удерживал слабоумный. Внезапно он издал ещё один пронзительный крик. Лошадь стремглав бросилась прочь. Стоддард взлетел вверх, клянусь, его подбросило, словно пустой мешок, с такой силой человек в сюртуке дёрнул за верёвку! — и, подскочив выше перекладины фута на три-четыре, рухнул вниз. Под весом тела голова отскочила. Труп Стоддарда сорвался с виселицы. Болезненный стон вырвался из моей груди, когда мертвец тяжело ударился о землю, а его оторванная голова покатилась по траве и остановилась неподалёку от меня.

Я стоял, не в силах поверить собственным глазам. Человек в сюртуке обернулся и пошёл ко мне. Фонарь выпал из моей руки и покатился вниз по склону, вспыхнув несколько раз, как падающая звезда. 

Не знаю, почему я принял это существо за родственника Стоддарда. Он не походил на хозяина гостиницы и ни на одного живого человека в мире. Его пальцы напоминали две связки крючков, кожа облепила кости рук. Зубы — те, что остались, — ощерились в ухмылке, когда он повернул ко мне голову. Вспыхнула молния, но не было в мире света, способного проникнуть на дно этих пустых глазниц. 

— Завтра! — каркнул человек в сюртуке и толкнул меня в грудь. 

Я опрокинулся на спину и прокатился несколько футов. Склон не был слишком крутым, и вскоре я сумел подняться. 

Снедаемый смущением и печалью, я похромал вниз, по пути подобрав фонарь. 

Бедный мистер Стоддард! Опомнись я чуть раньше, мог бы удержать его от рокового шага. Впрочем, самоубийцы не отказываются от своих намерений так легко. По крайней мере, он умер быстро. И всё же — какая скверная смерть! 

Гроза ушла. На очистившемся небе показались бледные точки звёзд. Отражение луны плавало в тёмной воде, ущербное с одного бока, словно его надкусила русалка.

Я едва помню, как вернулся в «Розу и льва», как разбудил Холмса и убедил его подняться со мной на холм. На полпути меня охватило сомнение: вправду ли я видел, как погиб Стоддард? Мы поднялись к виселице, и два фонаря, мой и Холмса, осветили настоящий, неиллюзорный труп. Всё было правдой. 

***

— Как ваше самочувствие, Уотсон? — спросил Холмс на следующее утро.

Как только тьма рассеялась, мне полегчало. Ночное происшествие перестало казаться кошмарным бредом, а стало тем, чем оно и было — самоубийством, свидетелем которого я стал. Побрившись и надев чистую крахмальную рубашку, я почувствовал себя совсем хорошо. 

— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказал я. — Вероятно, местный констебль пожелает меня допросить? 

— Да, но не станет с этим торопиться. Дело ясное. Бедняга Стоддард! Его жена сказала, что он давно страдал от приступов чёрной меланхолии, и она опасалась за его жизнь; подтвердил это и врач, у которого он лечился. Ваши показания только подтвердят непреложные факты: Стоддард поднялся на холм ночью, ведя с собою лошадь. Наверное, на мысль его навели мрачные россказни, которыми он так увлекался. К тому же какой-то злой шутник, желая пощекотать себе нервы, набросил на перекладину старой виселицы верёвку с петлёй. Должно быть, Стоддард увидел её днём, и эта петля поразила его воображение. 

— Он встал на седло, — произнёс я задумчиво, — а потом прыгнул вниз. Лошадь бросилась бежать… всё произошло так быстро. У него оторвалась голова, вы видели? И один глаз выскочил. Вы ходили туда сегодня утром?

— Следы подтверждают всё, что вы рассказали.

— А не было ли там ещё чьих-нибудь следов? 

Холмс насторожился.

— Чьих? Там был кто-то ещё?

Я нахмурился, вспоминая. С чего я вдруг заговорил об этом? На миг моё сознание спуталось и поплыло, в памяти мелькнуло что-то — словно незнакомец, выглянувший из-за угла. Потом всё прошло. 

— Не знаю. У меня такое ощущение, что там присутствовал ещё один свидетель. Может, какой-нибудь бродяга?

— Судя по отпечаткам ног, там были только вы и Стоддард.

— Вот как? Значит, я ошибся. Кстати, у него есть брат?

— Нет, — сказал Холмс. 

— Странно, — пробормотал я. — Почему-то мне казалось, что у него должен быть брат. 

— Нет, насколько я знаю, брата у него нет. Но вот что мне сказал Хэнлон: оказывается, Стоддард в родстве с Батчером, тем легендарным палачом. Безусловно, это совпадение сыграло свою роль в его роковой одержимости виселицей. 

Заплаканная служанка принесла завтрак, и мы принялись за еду. Аппетита у меня не было, но я испытывал сильную жажду. Встретившись взглядом с Холмсом, я понял, что он что-то мне сказал.

— Простите? Кажется, я отвлёкся. Наверное, устал сильнее, чем мне кажется.

— Мне всё же непонятно, как вы очутились на холме, ночью, в такую ужасную погоду.

— Пошёл прогуляться. Я же вам говорил. В комнате было очень душно. 

— Да, вы говорили. — Холмс вынул портсигар и, вытащив сигарету, принялся мять её между пальцами. — Уотсон, вы столько раз предупреждали меня об опасности употребления кокаина, настал мой черёд позаботиться о вашем здоровье. Вам следует прекратить принимать опийную настойку. 

— Я уже две недели к ней не прикасаюсь, — сказал я с недоумением. 

— Когда я укладывал вас в постель этой ночью, то заметил на столике почти пустую бутылочку. 

— Что за странные речи, Холмс? Я улёгся сам. И, говорю вам, я не принимаю опий. Во флаконе осталось немного успокоительного. Взял его на случай, если нога снова разболится, но этого не произошло. — Чувствуя, что закипаю от гнева, я оттолкнул тарелку и поднялся. — Я буду у себя — на случай, если кому-нибудь понадоблюсь. Надеюсь, что нет. У меня страшно болит голова. Я здесь почти не сплю. Вы с преподобным Хэнлоном уже разобрались с документом?

— Почти. Завтра мы уедем.

— Превосходно. Видеть больше не могу эту деревню. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице, я размышлял, с чего это Холмс заподозрил меня в употреблении опия. Наверное, собственный опыт сыграл с ним злую шутку. 

— Что вы сказали, сэр? — спросила служанка, подметавшая в коридоре.

— Ничего, — ответил я резко.

— Вы что-то говорили на ходу. Вам нужна горячая вода?

— Я не произнёс ни слова! 

Я захлопнул дверь под носом у девушки. Испуг на её лице вызвал у меня нешуточное раздражение. Они что, сговорились? 

«Должно быть, самоубийство хозяина на неё так подействовало», — сказал я себе, пытаясь успокоиться, но злость и тоска всё усиливались. 

Я коротал время, читая книгу. По-моему, это был «Миддлмарч», а может быть, что-то другое. 

Час спустя появился констебль, рыжеволосый мужчина лет тридцати с обветренным лицом и бледными голубыми глазами, некрасивый и бесцветный, под стать своей деревне. Его имени я не запомнил. Это было необычно: я хорошо запоминаю имена. Я кратко описал ему события прошлой ночи. Услышав о том, что на холме я оказался во время прогулки, констебль посмотрел на меня странным взглядом. У деревенского жителя, привыкшего ложиться спать с закатом, едва укладывалось в голове, что можно захотеть пройтись и с наступлением темноты. 

Холмс, разумеется, опять ушёл, оставив меня в одиночестве. 

Трагедия прошлой ночи отбила у меня охоту к прогулкам, так что после визита констебля я решил подняться наверх и поспать. Во рту пересохло, в глаза словно насыпали песку — недостаток сна сказывался на мне всё сильнее, но при этом я ощущал какое-то внутреннее возбуждение, какой-то зуд, требовавший действия. 

Я напился из графина, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. Мой взгляд остановился на тёмном флаконе с опийной настойкой. Давно уже я к ней не прикасался. Не будет вреда, если сегодня приму немного, чтобы вздремнуть. Наполнив стакан водой, я наклонил флакон, собираясь отмерить пять капель, но, к моему удивлению, лишь немного влаги показалось на горлышке. 

— Холмс! — воскликнул я.

Теперь всё было ясно: Холмс вернулся к старым привычкам, да ещё — подумать только! — обвинил меня в собственном прегрешении. Не помня себя от злости, я швырнул флакон в стену и отвёл душу в самой забористой ругани, какую только помнил с армейских времён. К счастью, я взял с собой запасной флакон — на случай, если первый прольётся или разобьётся. Пяти капель мне хватило, чтобы забыться сном. 

Проснулся я в кромешной темноте. Дождь свистел в дымоходе, тени от сучьев вяза метались по полу. Часы показывали половину девятого. Я пропустил обед. Голода я не чувствовал, однако решил зайти к Холмсу, чтобы уточнить время отъезда. Сполоснув лицо холодной водой из кувшина, я пригладил волосы. Бутылочка с настойкой попалась мне под руку, и я взял её, чтобы упаковать в чемодан. Непривычная лёгкость флакона удивила меня. Наклонив его, я обнаружил, что он пуст.

— О боже, Холмс! — пробормотал я. 

Это зашло слишком далеко. Я направился к двери, полный решимости поговорить с другом по душам, однако, толкнув её, обнаружил, что она заперта. Ключ валялся на полу. Я прикрыл глаза в изнеможении. Холмс сам учил меня, как можно отпереть комнату, закрытую изнутри, вытолкнув ключ, торчащий из скважины, и вытащив его наружу на бумажном листке. Но почему нельзя было просто оставить дверь открытой после того, как он выпил настойку? Как это низко — убеждать меня, что я грежу наяву! 

Я вышел в коридор и постучал в дверь комнаты Холмса. Никто не отозвался. Я постучал ещё раз, наверное, слишком громко. В тот момент я был слишком сердит, чтобы думать о чувствах окружающих. 

— Его нет, сэр, — произнёс дрожащий голос за моей спиной.

Я стремительно обернулся. Служанка отпрянула и едва не упала, споткнувшись о ковёр. Я схватил её за плечо, помогая устоять на ногах. Девушка пискнула. Её лицо, обычно румяное, побелело — точь-в-точь головка сыра. Не удержавшись, я рассмеялся. Глаза девушки расширились. 

— Довольно глупостей, моя милая, — сказал я, отпуская её. — Где мистер Холмс?

— Он передал, что заночует у викария.

— Ну конечно, — сказал я саркастически. — После того, что он сделал… Впрочем, вас это не касается. Мы должны уехать завтра утром. Он не называл времени отъезда? 

— Да, сэр. Экипаж со станции будет в восемь.

— Превосходно. Чем раньше, тем лучше. Как ваша хозяйка?

— Плохо, сэр. Всё время плачет.

— Очень жаль. Я дал бы ей успокоительное, но, к сожалению, мой дорогой друг решил, что ему оно нужнее. Как у вас душно! Почему здесь такая духота?

— Не знаю, сэр, — пролепетала служанка. — Мне кажется, здесь очень прохладно, и сквозняки гуляют.

— Глупости, глупости! Воздух спёртый, как в могиле. Я, пожалуй, пройдусь.

— Но уже темно, сэр, и гроза собирается. 

— Как, опять? Очень странно. В такое время года гроз уже быть не должно, а в Монк-Греттон — одна за другой. 

— В самом деле, сэр, — сказала служанка, пятясь. — Я пойду? Мне нужно побыть с миссис Стоддард.

— Ступайте, мне вы не нужны.

Я вернулся в свою комнату и надел пальто. 

Выйдя из гостиницы, я взглянул на небо. Его западная половина была бледно-бирюзового цвета, молодая луна сияла, словно её хорошенько начистили, но на востоке громоздились тучи. Впрочем, дождём не пахло. Я прикинул, что успею дойти до озера и вернуться до того, как разыграется непогода. В тот момент я чувствовал возбуждение и ни унции страха. 

Перед дождём моя нога должна была разболеться, но этого не произошло. Я шёл быстрым шагом, легко, словно вновь стал юношей, полным здоровья и сил. 

В какой-то миг, когда я уже миновал озеро и до цели оставалось совсем немного, у меня появилось странное чувство: словно расстояние между мной и холмом сокращается не потому, что я иду к холму, а потому, что холм сам приближается ко мне. Нервический азарт сменился иным, более тягостным ощущением, в равных долях состоявшим из дурных предчувствий и потребности довершить начатое. 

Лес наполнился шумом, отдалённым, но стремительно приближавшимся, — это был ветер, необычный ветер, ледяной и плотный, он настиг меня, обдав холодом, как волна, катящаяся из самого Ледовитого океана, и унёсся дальше, неся на гребне пену чёрных туч, кипящих молниями. 

Мне следовало повернуть назад. Я этого не сделал. 

Краем глаза я уловил движение: что-то тёмное и быстрое скользило вдоль дороги. Если бы это была собака, я даже почувствовал бы облегчение: какая-никакая, а компания. Но, разумеется, это была не собака. 

Всё новые и новые волны ветра перекатывались через меня, полы пальто путались в ногах. Если бы я не позабыл надеть шляпу, то уже остался бы без неё. Я содрогался от холода, и в то же время неудобства, испытываемые телом, мало меня трогали, как будто оно было только марионеткой, которой иной я, бессмертный и неуязвимый, мог пользоваться, пока она не износится, а потом выбросить её и найти себе другую. 

Поднимаясь на холм, я чувствовал, как невидимое стремительное существо движется сквозь кусты, догоняя меня. 

— Выходи! — крикнул я, оборачиваясь и выхватывая револьвер. — Кто бы ты ни был, я знаю, что ты там!

Виселица грозно скрипнула, а затем стихло всё, кроме ветра и шороха листвы. Атмосфера изменилась, и не из-за грозы. 

Даже сейчас мой привычный рационализм не давал мне принять мистическое объяснение происходящего, но и он рухнул, когда раздалось громкое карканье, и ворон метнулся мне в лицо. Я вскрикнул и отшатнулся, упав навзничь. Ворон пролетел так близко, что я почувствовал дуновение его крыльев на своей коже и мерзкий трупный запах, исходящий от его перьев. Что-то склизкое, влажное упало на моё лицо и коснулось губ. Я схватил эту мерзость — это был глаз, вырванный у мертвеца. Я отшвырнул его и принялся шарить по траве в поисках револьвера. Страха не было — я испытывал только гнев и отвращение, и когда мой враг наконец появился, я встретил его с радостью оттого, что ожидание закончилось. 

Палач остановился футах в десяти от меня. В руках он держал свёрнутую верёвку и, глядя на меня, кивал в злорадном приветствии. Его голова болталась на свёрнутой шее, как у сломанного китайского болванчика. Рот существа был разинут, тёмный распухший язык высовывался наружу, подрагивая и трепеща, словно обладал собственной омерзительной волей. 

Я наконец нащупал револьвер, вскочил и выстрелил в эту гнусную пародию на человека.   
Уверен, я не промахнулся — все шесть пуль угодили в эту тварь, но она даже не пошатнулась. 

Шесть вспышек от выстрелов точно пробудили небо, ответившее дьявольской канонадой. Молнии отплясывали над холмом, извиваясь и скручиваясь в клубки, превращая ночь в калейдоскоп теней. Ветер вновь набрал силу и бросал мне в лицо дождь так яростно, что капли, казалось, оставляют на коже вмятины. 

Ошеломлённый, я протёр глаза рукавом. 

Тварь исчезла. 

— Где ты? — крикнул я. — Батчер, хватит прятаться! 

Сзади раздался тонкий свистящий звук. Повернуться я не успел: петля охватила моё горло. Я попытался скинуть её, но верёвка скользила под пальцами, как живая, всё глубже врезаясь в тело. Я закричал, но только сдавленный хрип сорвался с моих губ. Горло обожгло, когда меня потащили вперёд и вверх, лёгкие разрывались и трепетали, сердце колотилось, словно кто-то зажал его в кулаке. Я цеплялся то за верёвку, то за сухую траву, мои каблуки бороздили землю, взрывая дёрн, рот раскрылся, по подбородку текла пена. Я чувствовал, что мои глаза выкатились из орбит, но не видел ничего — один лишь кровавый туман, а сквозь шум в ушах до меня доносился хриплый злорадный хохот. Потом я почувствовал запах гнили, и костлявые пальцы сжались, затягивая петлю ещё туже. 

— Нет! — прохрипел я. — Нет! Нет!

Я не хотел умирать. Не хотел. Я боролся с тварью, вцепившись пальцами в её пустые глазницы, я сжимал её тощую искривлённую шею, ослепший, почти задохнувшийся.

— Ты не вздёрнешь меня! 

— Уотсон! 

Давление на миг ослабло. Тварь отстранилась.

— Уотсон, где вы? 

Теперь крик звучал громче и ближе. 

Тварь рванула верёвку — и тут молния ударила в виселицу. Языки пламени вырвались из расколовшегося столба, половина его рухнула, а другая запылала, как костры в ночь Гая Фокса. Давление на моё горло ослабло, и когда я обрёл способность видеть, то понял, что тварь исчезла. 

Кашляя, я встал на четвереньки, потом поднялся на ноги. Верёвка тянулась за мной, пока я пробирался сквозь кусты, а ливень хлестал по голове и плечам. Наконец я спустился на дорогу и только здесь опомнился настолько, что снял наконец верёвку с шеи и бросил её в грязь.

До гостиницы я добрался минут через сорок: дорога раскисла, и я всё ещё задыхался. По дороге мне никто не встретился — хоть в этом повезло. Служанка, открывшая двери, вскрикнула от ужаса и шарахнулась в сторону.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал я сипло и то же повторил Холмсу, который вышел из гостиной. — Я просто упал. 

Холмс взял меня под руку и повёл вверх по лестнице. 

— Я был на холме, — объяснил я, чувствуя себя дураком. — Молния попала в столб. 

— Почему у вас на шее ссадины? — спросил Холмс.

Я потрогал шею. Поперёк горла тянулась бороздка содранной кожи. 

— Не знаю. Когда ударила молния, я упал в кусты. Наверное, поранился.

— Наверное. — Холмс завёл меня в комнату и помог раздеться. 

Я ещё раз пощупал шею. Нужно было промыть ссадину спиртом. Нет, промою утром — я невыносимо устал. 

— Идите к себе, — сказал я Холмсу. — Разве вы не заночевали у викария?

— Я передумал. Утром мы выезжаем, лучше мне быть в гостинице. 

Холмс набросил на меня одеяло и направился к дверям.

— Он существует. 

Холмс повернулся.

— О чём вы?

— Он был там. Я его видел… дрался с ним.

— Кто там был, Уотсон?

— Что? Не помню. — Я натянул одеяло на голову и заснул прежде, чем Холмс вышел. 

Чёрная воронка неба нависла надо мной, бесчисленные мириады мёртвых листьев неслись сквозь ночь, петля обвивалась вокруг моей шеи, я сбрасывал её снова и снова, а мёртвая женщина и ворон благословляли моё спасение. 

Я знал, что это всего лишь сны, и знал, как от них избавиться. 

Пробудившись в очередной раз, я встал с постели и, вытащив чемодан, принялся шарить в нём в поисках средства, которое должно было помочь мне заснуть.

— Не нужно, Уотсон. 

Я не заметил, как Холмс вошёл. Он шагнул ко мне, и его тень медленно проявилась на белой стене, словно симпатические чернила на бумаге. 

— Вы сами знаете, что в этой дряни причина ваших страданий. Довольно.

— Мне без этого не уснуть, — сказал я. 

— Я побуду с вами. 

Я поднялся с колен и затолкал чемодан обратно под кровать.

— Ничего, Холмс, со мной всё в порядке. Идите, я справлюсь сам. 

Он молча взглянул на меня и направился к выходу. Я ждал, пока до моего слуха не донёсся звук затворяемой двери, потом лёг. 

…Мёртвый глаз пялится на меня помутневшим зрачком, кровавая нитка нерва свисает и липнет к моей щеке. «Видите? — шепчет оторванная голова Стоддарда. — Теперь вы всё видите сами!» Петля обвивается вокруг моей шеи, я не могу дышать… 

— Успокойтесь, Уотсон, успокойтесь! 

— Смотрите! — Я показал на тень: столб и перекладина.

— Это оконный переплёт, — прошептал Холмс. 

От пота шею саднило в тех местах, где верёвка сорвала кожу. Холмс держал меня крепко, и дрожь понемногу улеглась. Теперь я видел, что тень на полу и вправду отбрасывает оконная рама. 

— Как глупо. Неужели я кричал?

Я закрыл глаза. Мне хотелось спать. Хотелось, чтобы Холмс ушёл, потому что я себя стыдился, — и невыносимо было думать, что он вправду уйдёт. 

— Вы были правы. Это опий. 

— Тише, Уотсон. Тише. 

Я хотел сказать Холмсу, что никогда, ни на минуту не собирался убивать себя, не собирался вешаться на том одиноком холме, а потом — что слышал его голос, и это спасло меня, но его губы коснулись моих, и я промолчал. Казалось, Холмс весь состоит из мышц и сухожилий, но до чего нежными были его руки, когда он меня ласкал! Я придвинулся к нему, всем телом ощущая тепло его кожи. 

Люди многое говорят о любви, но в том, что они говорят, мало правды. Для любви нет запретов и нет границ. Когда мы сливаемся в объятиях, в этом нет греха — нет греха в том, чтобы стать единым целым. Я оказываюсь в нём, а он — во мне, и я больше не вижу теней. 

***  
Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы избавиться от пристрастия к опиуму, и теперь я предпочитаю терпеть боль, чем прибегать к успокоительным средствам подобного рода. 

Понемногу я смог восстановить в памяти всё, что со мной происходило. Я повинился перед Холмсом в своих подозрениях и в том, как был на него сердит за его мнимые грехи, а он в свою очередь рассказал, что, заметив моё несчастное увлечение опиумом и отказ признавать таковое, воспользовался знакомством с Хэнлоном и увёз меня из Лондона, надеясь, что вдали от привычной обстановки я скорее приду в себя. 

Полагаю, если бы не та последняя ночь, вернее, не те два часа перед рассветом, мы оба чувствовали бы себя крайне неловко. Я не выношу, когда меня спасают, а Холмс терпеть не может, когда его ловят на проявлении заботы. Разумеется, теперь это не имеет значения. Случай в Монк-Греттон принёс мне не один только вред, не одни лишь стыд и смущение. То, что происходит между мной и Холмсом, не вызывает у меня ни стыда, ни смущения, а лишь радостное удивление от того, что я ещё способен любить и наслаждаться любовью. 

Мы с Холмсом не обсуждаем события на холме под деревом без единого листа. 

Я знаю, что он не поверит в увиденное мною, как знаю, что Стоддард не убивал себя. Молния, ударившая в старую виселицу, уничтожила зло, заключённое в ней. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что тварь погибла и больше ничья жизнь не прервётся в одну из грозовых ночей. 

Нет, я не стану это обсуждать. 

Я всегда мыслил связно, точнее, думал, что мыслю связно. Но после этих событий я осознал, что человеческая память похожа на пригоршню камушков, из которых мы выкладываем мозаику прошлого — цельные картины с отчётливым сюжетом. 

Оказалось, что между яркими эпизодами зияют пустоты даже тогда, когда воспоминания совсем свежи, а опийная настойка вылита в канаву. 

К примеру, я мог бы связно рассказать о прошлой ночи (и рассказ вышел бы весьма увлекательным и даже возбуждающим для тех, кого увлекают и возбуждают подобные вещи). Но хочу ли я заполнять пустоты? Наверное, нет. Пусть останется так, как есть: там губы касаются губ, здесь они скользят по животу, горячие пальцы обхватывают моё естество… мгновение — вспышка, мгновение — вспышка. Так лучше. 

У каждой истории есть начало и конец, но в жизни часто не найти ни конца, ни начала. Мы не всегда способны отыскать истоки событий, в которых нам довелось поучаствовать. Если они принесли нам радость, остаётся только надеяться на то, что они повторятся, если страдание — на обратное. Мы верим в свет и с этой верой идём сквозь тьму, как Моисей — сквозь воды Чермного моря. Свет так прекрасен… но воды тьмы велики, и стоит лишь раз усомниться, чтобы они поглотили тебя навеки. 

Я больше никогда не поеду в Монк-Греттон. 

Некоторые вещи лучше не трогать. Пусть себе лежат.


End file.
